


The Power of Friendship

by Lilylove22



Series: Julance 2k19 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friendship goals, Garrison trio, Gen, Julance2k19, Pidge and Lance is going to be the death of Hunk, because like they don't know shes a girl, he/him pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Lights out at the garrison so theat means protocall calls for everyon in bed and everyone follows that rule. Everyone except Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. Thes cinnamon rolls are sneaking out tonight.





	The Power of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say this  
> I hate the name I came up with (sounds like something from a barbie show or a kids thing)
> 
> Julance day: ? (don't ask I'm behind)  
> Prompt: Garrison Trio
> 
> Man I really love these kids so what not a better way to have a bonding moment for them!

“I can’t believe you two dragged me into this.” Hunk groaned

“We didn’t drag you into anything you decided to tag along.” Pidge pointed out 

“Yeah to get you out of trouble!” He retorted

“Will you two cut it out you’re going to get us caught.” Lance hissed

The three friends had snuck out the Garrison that night. It was all Lance’s idea they would sneak out when lights went out Pidge would disable the security camera’s and to the city, they would go. And surprisingly Pidge agreed. Hunk tried to stop them but they didn’t pay any mind to him.

“Alright, Pidge time to do whatever you do,” Lance says while making sure nobody was watching them. 

He rolled his eyes “‘Hacking the security will be a piece of cake like taking candy from a baby.” He paused “No seriously they really need to update their security.”

“Who cares let's go!” Lance exclaimed practically dragging Pidge and Hunk out the door. 

It had been a long time since they saw the outside world. Really outside the Garrison Iverson was strict he wouldn’t let students out the garrison premises so if they were to get caught sneaking back inside.

It takes them about a 15-minute walk to the city where they were greeted by bright lights and signs. Smiles crept on there faces as they ran through the city looking at everything.

“Hunk look it’s the arcade! We haven’t been in there for ages.” The Cuban pointed out.

“Lance we can’t go were already going to be in trouble if we get caught for spending out for five minutes imagine spending two hours in the arcade.”

“Holy quiznak they have Killbot Phantasm 2! Hunk we have to go.” Pidge acknowledged.

“Please!” Pidge and Lance pleaded. Lance had given puppy dog eyes.

“Lance no not the puppy dog eyes.” Hunk tried to cover his eyes but it was no use it was too powerful for him.

He groaned “F-fine!” 

Cheers came from the two as He groaned. “It’s like taking care of five-year-olds,” he mumbled 

Lance had cashed out ten bucks for tokens. Inserting the tokens for Pidge and himself he said something that made Pidge surprised.

“I really good at Killbot I can easily beat anyone.” He boasted 

Pidge smirked “Lance I hate to break it to you but you can’t beat me” 

“Oh really? Let's make this interesting loser has to give the winner ten dollars.”

“What do you think I am a coward bump it up to fifteen.”

Lance smirked “Your funeral Gunderson.”

Turns out Lance had been wrong. Into ten minutes in the game and in ten minutes of trash talking each other Pidge had already won  _ twice.  _

“That's not far you cheated!” He whined

“H-How did I cheat! You can’t even cheat on this.”

“You would hack into it duh.”

“Wha- oh wait I would. But I didn’t even Hunk was watching!”

both looked at Hunk for an answer.

He sighed. “Lance give him his money.” 

Lance grumbled as he fished out fifteen bucks out his pocket and gave it to pidge.

“Guys can we go-”

“Pidge look it’s a claw machine I bet I could beat you at that!”

Hunk sighed they were going to be the death of him.

For the next hour, the trio played different games. Placing a bet on each and everyone one of them. Let's just say Lance is going to need extra cash with all the debt he has piled up. They eat pizza drank soda and laughed about how irritating Iverson is. Pidge had felt something she didn’t before maybe the love of friendship maybe even family.

When they had return sirens had come on. 

“I want every student outside there dorms prepared for room inspection!” Iverson’s voice boomed through the speakers.

Whoops, they were in big trouble.

Hunk panicked “I-I told you w-were toast this was such a bad idea we’re going to get caught and then get kicked out and it’s going to be on our records.” He gasped “What if we go to jail!” he shooked Lance violently. 

“Calm down Hunk I’ve got this.” She made a motion to follow him.

Pidge had taken them through the vents. Lance and Hunk were surprised especially Lance _‘Had she done this before?’_ she leads them like she’s done this at least a couple of times.

“Alright just go down the hall you should be fine before he gets there.”

The two nodded Hunk started to rush as fast he could but Lance stood behind “Hey thanks for saving our butts, Gunderson.”

“It was nothing see in the simulator Lance.” They both waved goodbye.

“Hey Hunk wait up!” 

Pidge smiled he may not admit it out loud but she actually enjoyed hanging out them. He rushed back to his dorm. 

Lance looked back “Hey Hunk did you ever wonder why Pidge’s room is farther than ours.” 

“Who cares let’s go.” He pulled Lance to their dorm

“Last but not least is Gunderson am I right. I want a thorough search for his.”

Pidge smirked Iverson couldn't think he was that much of an idiot did he? After all, Pidge was intelligent. Iverson stared at Pidge as he smirked at Iverson. 

“Hurry up in there!” He yelled

“Sir there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary.” the soldier reported.

Iverson made a  _ hm _ sound “I’m watching you Gunderson get to bed.” 

“Yes, sir.” Pidge gave a salute.

~Hunk and Lance’s room~

“Hunk buddy this was the best night ever.” Lance flopped down on his bed.

“Mhm yeah let's not do that again ok.” 

“Are you kidding I can’t wait to do it again! We’re like a little trio.” He gave it a thought. “Hey! We can be the Garrison trio!”

HUnk huffed “Right yeah ok go to bed Lance you had too much soda.”

“Good nig-” Hunk was already snoring.

Lance laid back on his bed.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

“The Garrison trio.”’ He was excited about the new friendship born.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Feel free to leave kudos and feel free to leave a comment🖤
> 
> Here's [My Tumblr](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)  
> just in case you want to request for Julance2k19!


End file.
